User talk:Tdi
Welcome to MySims Wiki, Tdi! Sim Request . o.o Whenever you wish to make modifications to your bubble, go to Template:Tdi.}} Rural Hai thar! RE: Hola }} MySims Wipeout Shtuff Yo, I'm Puffles Rule and I don't think I've met you before so greeting earthling!--Puffles Rule 01:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule hi... hey! im smiley! and.... uhh... --SmiLeY4913 23:45, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Universal Studios }} Trick or Treat! Hey, Tdi, I was blocked from the Tdi Camps wiki and your camp Casting call, i cant edit my guesses, so can you make me invinceable because i was blocked? Thank you if you say yes- Natedog14 You can post your guesses here. How long will you be banned? Tdi Pokemon White will be awesome! 00:55, March 7, 2011 (UTC) One month, and will you copy it on the casting call page-Natedog14 Snooki- Sadie Jenni " JWOW'- Heather Sammi- Izzy Deena- Lindsay Pauly D- Duncan Vinny- Dj Mike " The sitution"- Geoff Ronnie- Owen And heres my roleplay Nate: * throws massive party and gets beer and a jucczi* Did you post it on the page yet?- Natedog14 Not yet, i'll do it Tdi Pokemon White will be awesome! 02:21, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you , can you do it now because i am going to my sisters house and she does not have a computer-Natedog14 Did you post it yet it is 5:00 where i live- Natedog14 You said it needs to be posted by march 8 and it is 8:00 clock now!- Natedog14 Thank you for posting it!- Natedog14 Can i vote here as well?- Natedog14 Of course Tdi Pokemon White will be awesome! 02:07, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I saw the people who did not do it and i pick Jessica- Natedog14 You forgot my roleplay!- Natedog14 It is friday!- Natedog14 Can i change my vote to SMP100? - Natedog14 Hey, Do you Know TdaLindsayfan1?, if you do go to her talkpage on the tdi camps wiki and tell Him/Her that i was blocked from there and say that can i post my song on her mysims talkpage because i am doing a camp on there. Thanks if you say yes you can do this- Natedog14 Hey can you give me the tv cast for week 3, Thank you if you say yes- Natedog14 Heres my Guesses: Miley/Hannah: Lindsay Lily/ Lola: Beth Oliver: Cody Jackson: Geoff Robby Ray ( Father): Trent Rico: DJ Roleplay: Nate: *Get clothes to be like Lady Gaga and gets a white wig to put on his Hair* I also want to change Kg's: * Girls start chasing Kg and all of his clothes and his wig is taken* Also, Fans of Katy Perry thinks that its her and people is Pulling and clothes and Nate Takes his wig Back ( This is for Jessica) Theres more: * People think that TDISF Is a real devil and people are beating him up Yeah, no Tdi Pokemon White will be awesome! 23:27, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Fine i will change it-Natedog14 I got a great TV show for you: The suite life of Zack and Cody! Zack- Duncan Both do pranks Cody- Cody Because they are both nerds! Woody- Owen Because there you no what! F.A.T London- Lindsay there both rich and H.O.T Mosby-DJ Because there are both senitive Bailey- Heather Because both hate the hot girl If you pick this show these are my answers Please pick it! These are my Guesses!- Natedog14 Roleplay: Nae: * goes on every waterslide on the ship and eats chips on the waterslide* You forgot my roleplay-Natedog14 Roleplay again: * helps Mosby up and pays for any damages and takes Mosby to drink tea* I am sorry Mosby!